Haunting
by LadyZelthePen
Summary: Ghosts did not exist. Ghosts were not real. He did not believe in the supernatural.


A/N: So, welcome to the new story, y'all. I shouldn't really be starting another one when I still have Rising Storm and Forest Born to work on, but this little bunny bit me and wouldn't let go. So, here it is. :)

First off, this is a multi-chapter story made up almost entirely on OCs, with the exception of one character. Second, this probably won't be a very long multi-chapter story; it could possibly only turn out to five or so chapters (I hope!) And third, this is just the introduction chapter. It'll make a lot more sense in the next chapter (again, I hope!).

Also, I have no idea what the fate of the Jedi Temple was after Operation Knightfall and the rise of the Empire. I've read various accounts, some of which state the Temple was burned to the ground, turned into office space for Imperial officers, or was boarded up and forgotten. This is just my take on the Temple and the Empire's handling of it.

So, without further ado, on to the story! :D

* * *

Commander Zerr Hau'chik was not normally an anxious man. At the age of forty-nine standard years, he had long since ceased to allow petty concerns to overwhelm him in favor of the bigger picture. He was meant to represent the Empire's finest, and having been given the noble task of purging the Jedi Temple of all un-pleasantries, he could not allow his emotions to control him.

But, that was a lesson of twenty minutes ago, because the Imperial squad he had dispatched to survey the Great Archives inside the Temple had not checked in. That alone was frustrating, but Lord Vader was scheduled to visit later in the standard week and Commander Hau'chik did not have room for any mistakes.

He crossed over to his desk and keyed in the appropriate code to the holo-projector. "CC-8853, why have you not checked in?"

There was a moment of static, and Hau'chik released the button with a low growl. He resumed his frantic pace from one side of his office to the other, exactly twenty steps total. Then, he paused and keyed in a different code to the holo-projector.

"CC-9673, I have a task for you. If you'd please report to my office..?"

"Yes sir," the clone on the other end answered. The line clicked and shut off.

In a few minutes, the soldier he had requested stepped into the small office and stood to attention, adding a crisp salute to his greeting. Commander Hau'chik nodded toward the man slightly, clasping his hands behind him.

"I have recently dispatched a squad into the Jedi Temple to survey the Archives, but they have not checked in. Gather however many men you think necessary and find them, then report to me about their failure. It will end with a promotion for you."

The soldier nodded. "Yes, sir." He spun around and exited the office, and Commander Hau'chik sank down into his chair with a sigh.

Thankfully, something was being accomplished.

* * *

CC-9673 was not certain how to report the exact happenings of that day to his commanding officer. Protocol demanded he file a specific report, but the events were so supernatural, he was almost certain he would be required to take a mental examination. There would be nothing to prove he was digressing in any way mentally or physically, but how could he really explain what he had seen at the doors to the Great Archives?

He had selected a team of seven soldiers to enter the Great Archives with him under Commander Hau'chik's orders. It was meant to be a simple task; they would go in, discover why the previous squad refused to check in with the commander, survey the area, and return to file their report.

None of the men had been expecting to find their comrades strewn about the floor, their heads tilted at odd angles with the black visors staring up at the vaulted ceilings in silence.

There was no explanation to the deaths of the five troopers, and a thorough search of the area revealed nothing. There were no burn marks on any of the bodies hinting at a blaster fight, and it was almost impossible to believe the condition of the five men's necks could be the cause of their death. What creature could possibly be strong enough to overtake five trained soldiers and kill them before any of them could contact for assistance?

The answer had come a moment later when one of his men, a young soldier fresh from breeding, had pointed at the specter materializing just behind CC-9673. The sight of it had made his blood run cold.

The specter, if it could even be called that, was in the form of a tall man wearing something akin to the robes of a Jedi. He held a familiar looking weapon in one hand, the green blade softly glowing in the dim light filtering in through the Temple's boarded up windows. His dark eyes turned to stare right at CC-9673 and a slow grin lit up his face.

CC-9673 shook the memory away, deeming it not worth recalling. He stared at his reflection in the 'fresher mirror, silently sizing up the man staring back at him. There was no hint of insanity in the brown eyes; the only visible emotion being a sliver of fear. He glanced down at his shaking hands and forced himself to calm. There were no such things as ghosts, and he refused to allow this event to chase out all traces of reason.

Ghosts did not exist. Ghosts were not real. He did not believe in the supernatural.

The mantra was in no way calming.


End file.
